lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Eva "Aubree"
Eva "Aubree" Kereselidze Kvaratskhelia is a modified-cyborg human hybrid. Currently under contract with the X Guild for "The World". He parts were manufactured and made by GEO (or the Geographic Eco-location Organization for Skirmishes of War). Eva serves as the one of the flag ship characters for Lookout X (RP). This is a side RP character created by FriezaReturns. Background Information Officially there is no background data on Eva's former life, therefore, it was decided to go out of their way with a form of Boy Scouting or Girl Scouting if it matters. Thus Eva was the initiated into the GEO Program and quite early to be frank. As far as the Commisioner and the CEOs could see, there wasn't anything wrong with their records. So, within the first 3 months, Eva was already had both arms and legs fully cyberized. Eventually, it was recommended to use Eva as a Flagship for the GEO Designated Shocktroppers for as far as a stating date in July, 283 AC. It is unknown if: there were other GEO Shocktroppers previously back then before 283 AC, other events around the Wasteland are also comprised of additional GEO Shocktroppers now, or as if he wasn't the most updated version to be sent across the field. For more on the GEO School, visit this link here. Personality Sadly, based on GEO’s programming, Eva has no recognizable personality to begin with. It should also be noted that the shocktropper OS into thier service packs are giving the context of the hindsight; Eva has: very little tact, is void of much emotionalism, morality and has an extreme job continuation policy until the target has no ways to escape nor no ways to live. One such few mannerisms are referred to as ____, ____ or Recommendation? 'if given points of data which is being addressed. Because of this, it is complementary for graduated GEO students to update their service packs, OS to maximize Win Mission Percentage to 100%. That said, Eva is programmed to: collect, recollect all available mission information for GEO to asses, take or receive further assignment objectives from the Mercenary HQ of Nammerth, adapting to combat scenarios on the fly and lastly attempt the minimal cooperation with other Mercs on mission. Natural Affinity '''Expert Level Tactician -' Trained from the GEO 10 Year Shocktropper Division Head-Tutors Dulir, Aroth, Erestraa and Givano. He retains 3 decades worth of logged combat simulations or programs. Currently pending more. 'Super Vessel-zed Conduit Andi-Matter Android Bodyframe (SVCAA) -' Subject submitted an entry file based on the SVCAA android model. Previous version file contains the SVCAA Model Ver. 07 No. 52121-8-2 (I.O. Eva is SCVAA - 52121-8-2). Interior/Exterior exo-skeleton provides voluminous protection against particle projectiles (plasma, laser, energy, radiation, and pulse); capable of '0'rizing' the chassis (minimizing the absorbing effect of damage by 87%), the chassis is capable of bursting through triple reinforced walls, 4 layers of concrete/steel. Equipment '''Q Honey Badger 300 BLK HB-300BLK-16IN – A standard issued compact assault rifle or personal defense weapon (pdw) by the Advanced Armament Corporation. Full specifications include: weighing in at 6.5lb, a length of 24 inches, taking .300 AAC Blackout rounds, a rate of fire at 800 rounds per a minute and internal suppressor. Eva has this loaded with 1 magazine in the gun, safety on, 13 additional magazines at the ready with a Vortex Optics Venom Red Dot Sight. Weaknesses Allergic to Salted Cashews -''' High Levels of liquid sodium will trigger an extensive physical sickness (Coma, Unconsciousness, Puking). '''Nero-Electronic Wave Processor can be jammed by Vehicular Control Satellites (has to be on an open or closet networking channel open to other networking channels which Eva is currently using can result in either the signal being straight up lost, he position being found by satellite or other dangerous security measures), Communication & Data-recording electronic sub-systems (Under a range of 12 meters). Traceable Barcode -''' Has a trackable Bar code located on the left side of he back ribcage (SVC228-91). The GEO has this barcode available and can quickly designate a neurological shutdown order. 'Compressed Air Projectiles - '(more than 48 pounds in compressed air pressure, which IS more than enough to kill a normal human i.e. if the compressed air): Accidentally blown into the mouth can rupture the lungs, stomach or intestines enters the navel, even though a layer of clothing, and inflate and rupture the intestines enter the bloodstream, and death is possible if it makes its way to blood vessels in the brain Because of the nature of how he android body was set up (there's the brain and central nervous system, lungs only everything else was taking out and replaced by the SVCAA); direct contact with compressed air can lead to serious medical conditions and even death Safety nozzles which regulate compressed air pressure below 30 psi should not be used to clean the human body (borrowed from this article). Lookout X Importance Operation Nammerth In the current year of AC 320, Eva's first fully fucntional assignment was at the Nammerth HQ; the receptionist abeit scared but quickly motions for anyone to move along towards '''The Mercenary Trials. Trivia *'''Kereselidze Kvaratskhelia '''is an extension of a Georgian name. *This character is a nod to the game Hard Reset Redux. Category:Pages created by FriezaReturns Category:Lookout X Category:Mercenaries Category:Role-Play Articles